Natsu finds his swords in a Mermaid
by Christopher Dragkrow
Summary: Natsu was left heartbroken after his crush married his rival, it didn't help when he was kicked out of Fairy Tail for something he didn't even do. He left Magnolia and he meets with someone who just might be able to cure his broken heart. And will Natsu be able to escape his fate as he has to be the one that kills Acnologia? Will he survive? I don't own Fairy Tail. ( set after GMG)
1. Heartbroken

_**A/N: Hello guys, this is Christopher Dragkrow, today I felt like doing a Natsu x Kagura fic. I know some of you people wants Hisui but please wait a while longer because I want to do this fanfic. The beginning may contain NaLu but the rest will be Nagura or Katsu. Anyway enjoy, fav it, review it, and follow it. Chapter 1 is here.**_

_**Chapter 1: Heartbroken**_

Natsu's POV

I woke up from my sleep on my hammock, after that I started thinking about today for a while. After a few minutes, I got out of bed and started preparing myself because today is the day that I confess my love to my best friend and partner, Lucy Heartfillia. From that day when I saved her from that fake Salamander from Hargeon Port, I knew that she had to be the one for me. Although some people say that I should be with Lisanna but, I don't listen to them because I don't give a damn about what they say because I love Lucy and I hope that she will feel the exact same way as I do.

After preparing myself, I took two toast bread and left the house alone, because Happy left to the house earlier to the guild today for because he was needed for something, but why only Happy though? I went down to the city of Magnolia and went into a flower shop. " Hello welcome to -, Natsu?" I turned around and saw two people. The first was a woman that looks like a cat while wearing a pink apron with a flower in the middle of it. The second person was another woman wearing a grey, turtleneck sweater that fitted and accentuated her curvaceous body, and the thing that really caught my attention the most was her emotionless face, and her magnificent raven hair which blends with the same colour as her eyes and the white bow on her head tied to look like sharp, rabbit ears and she was also wearing the same type of apron as the first person. " Aren't you gals from the Mermaid Heel guild?" I asked the two of them.. " yes, yes we are Natsu-san." The woman that looked like a cat replied to me. " Wait your Milliana right? Erza's childhood friend?" I asked her. " yes I am, I'm glad that you remember me Natsu-san" Milliana purred

I then turned my head to the woman beside her. " And you are, Kagura. Kagura Mikazuchi." " I'm honoured that the saviour of the Fiore region knows who I am" she said with the same expressionless face. " well what are the two of you doing all in Magnolia? Mermaid Heel is really far from here." I asked the two women. " oh well the two of us came here on a job" " and if I may ask, is this the job that the two of you took?" " yes it is." Milliana replied to me. " so what about you? What are you doing here in the shop?" Kagura asked me. " oh yeah, I want to buy a bouquet of roses please" I said to them. " oh you want to buy it for your giiiiiiiiiiiirlfriiiiiiiiiend" Milliana smirked while she rolled her tounge. " well-, I uh" I stuttered not finding the right words to say while scratching the back of my head with a small blush on y cheeks. " Ah ha so it is true" Milliana said while she smiled happily. " ok fine yes it is true, now can I have the bouquet of roses please" I said while tapping my foot impatiently. " oh gomen, gomen **( Gomen= Japanese meaning for sorry) **here it is." Milliana said as she grabbed the bouquet and placed them on the table. " and this will be 390 jewels please" she said. " ok, here it is" I said as i gave her the amount of money as she said and handed it to her. " ok thank you very much." " ok, well I'll see you later then" " wait" Milliana called out to me. " what is it?" " can we come with you?' " wait what" both Kagura and I asked. " wait don't you two have work to do?" I asked " yeah he is right Milliana" Kagura agreed with me. " aw come on Kagura we can take a break for a few minutes, and besides I want to see Er-chan and the cute cats" Milliana squealed. " * sighs * fine we will only stay there for a few minutes" Kagura then sighed. " alright let me go and tell the owner first" she then ran off to the back of the shop.

She then came out and said " she said yes, so come on let's go." The three of us then walked out of the shop and headed towards Fairy Tail with the bouquet of roses in my hand.

As soon as we reached the guild. I opened the door and I heard someone said " Yes!" I turned and saw something that really broke my heart. I saw Gray on one of his knees and on one of his hands held a box with a ring inside of it, but what really broke my heart was who he was giving it to. It was not Juvia, not Erza but to the one I was planning on confessing to, Lucy. " Great" Gray then carried Lucy and kissed her, everyone started to cheer for them except me. I dropped the roses that I was carrying. " Eh Natsu-san?" Milliana called out. I turned back and started running away with tears in my eyes, I heard Milliana calling out to me but I didn't care, I was in pain. I then went into the forest close to our house and punched the closest tree. " Dammit" I said as tears started dropping out of my eyes.

_**Back with Fairy Tail**_

_**Normal POV**_

" Kagura" Milliana called out to her fellow guilds mate " yes, what is it?" came her reply " do you think that Natsu will be alright?" she asked with worry in her eyes. " I don't know" Kagura replied, she then looked at where Natsu left.

" _Natsu_"

A/N: Ok chapter 1. Ok now to end this part.

Have a good one everybody

-Christopher Dragkrow signing out.


	2. The Law of Broken Friendship

_**A/N: Sup my peeps, how you doing? Anyways I will write this new chapter. A lot of you wants a Natsu x Hisui but please wait a while longer. One guy already told me about plot of the fanfic and I liked it so yeah. Anyways Chapter 2 is here**_

_**Chapter 2: The Law of Broken Friendship **_

Flashback

" Kagura" Milliana called out to her fellow guilds mate " yes, what is it?" came her reply " do you think that Natsu will be alright?" she asked with worry in her eyes. " I don't know" Kagura replied, she then looked at where Natsu left.

" _Natsu_"

_**Kagura Pov**_

_**Back at Fairy Tail**_

" should we chase after him Kagura"?" Milliana asked me with sadness in her voice. " I don't know Milliana, I think that it is best to just leave him alone for now" I replied her but also feeling sad after what had happend just now." oh Milliana, Kagura I didn't know that you were coming" said a voice behind us, we turned around and saw Erza with a happy smile on her face. " oh yeah we just came here a few minutes ago" I responded back to her. " well it is good to see you guys again" she said cheerfully. " ok but what is with the festivities at this guild?" " well the guild has a reason to celebrate" " well what is the reason?" Milliana asked with a confused face. " well, Gray just proposed to Lucy and she accepted." Erza said with a huge smile. " Really?" I asked pretending to not know anything. " yes and who's flowers are those?" she asked as she pointed out to the flower that Natsu had dropped. " oh well you see Nat-" Milliana was about to explain but I covered her muth before she said it. " Well?" Erza asked as she stepped on her foot impatiently " well you see someone tried giving me flowers but I rejected it and scared him off and he dropped the flowers here" I lied to her. " oh I see, well why don't you join the party guys?" " um, well I have-" I was cut off as Milliana tugged my shirt. " aw come on Kagura let's have fun for a while" she said with stars in her eyes. I sighed and decided to go inside but my mind was still thinking about Natsu and how he felt.

_**In the forest**_

_**Normal Pov**_

" Darn it why, why, why" Natsu clenched his teeth angrily as he lands continuous punches on the tree before breaking it apart. " why Lucy why?" he said sadly as he slumped down a tree with tears in his eyes. " maybe I should just go back home" he thought as he stood up and started walking back to his house.

A few hours later

At Fairy Tail

" Bye Er-chan see you later" Milliana said as she waved at her childhood friend. " bye Milliana and Kagura" she replied as she waved back. " hey Kagura" " yes what is it Milliana?" " do you think that Natsu will be fine?" she asked as she felt sad about forgetting about Natsu and his condition. " I don't know Milliana let's just hope that he will be fine" Kagura replied sadly to her. After that Milliana just stared at Kagura for a few minutes. " what is it? Is there something on my face?" Kagura just replied slightly annoyed that her friend was just staring at her without talking. " Ne Kagura" " what is it?" she asked as felt still somewhat annoyed that Milliana was not talking to her but staring at her. " Do you like Natsu?" Milliana asked as she smirked at Kagura. That question left Kagura standing frozen at where she was standing. " W-what are you talking about?" Kagura replied with a small blush as she tries to keep he expressionless but fails miserably. " Aha so you do like Natsu" Milliana jumped happily as her friend finally found someone she likes. " what on Earthland makes you think that I have a crush on that idiot" she said keeping her expressionless face. " well you care so much for him after what had happend so I figured that you like him, that's all" Milliana explained to her. " * sighs * Milliana everyone would do the same if you saw someone got their heart broken in front of you" Kagura sighed. " ok fine, but answer me this, what do you think of him?" Milliana asked me. " Excuse me?" Kagura asked as she was confused about that question. " well I saw you at the bar alone and I thought that you were thinking about Natsu, so what do you think of Natsu?" Milliana asked with stars in her eyes. " well I owe him a lot for fighting Jellal when he was controlled and for helping Simon for saving Erza" Kagura explained " is that all that you think of him?" Milliana sighed as her friend doesn't have anyone to think about. " but he during the time he fought at the Grand Magic Games against Sabertooth Twin Dragon Slayers, I thought he was really strong and cool, he also saved Fiore from the dragons that came here from the past." Kagura explained it thoroughly with the same expressionless face but soften it a little. " Really? So you don't think that he is hot?" Milliana smirked as she saw a blush on her friends face. " W-what are you talking about?" Kagura stuttered. " Aha so you do have a crush on him" Milliana smiled happily after she found out that her friend finally has a guy she may like. " Well all jokes aside let's go to the hotel that we are staying" Kagura suggested " Hai let's go" Milliana said as they walked towards the hotel.

_**Natsu's House**_

" Ne Natsu are you in here?' asked the blue flying cat, Happy. " uhh yeah Happy what is it?" Natsu said as he got out from his hammock. " why didn't you come to the guild today? A lot of interesting things happend at the guild today" Happy asked his foster father. " oh well you see I was quite tired today. So can you tell me what happend at the guild today?" Natsu asked as he already knew what had happend already. " well the most shocking thing happend, Gray proposed to Lucy today, that is why I went early o the guild because I was needed to hang the balloons to the pillars of the guild. And we also found out that they were dating for 2 whole months" Happy said smiling about what had happend at the guild.

" _2 whole months huh_" Natsu thought sadly

" –tsu, Natsu, Natsu!" Happy shouted. " huh, oh what?" Natsu asked confused. " I said that were you crying just now?" Happy asked as he was worried about the condition about his foster dad. " oh yeah, I had a dream about Igneel that's all" Natsu lied, as much as he hates lying to anyone, he doesn't want to tell anybody the truth. " oh ok, well Kagura and Milliana came to the guild just now as well" Happy happily said **( Heh how ironic) **as he recalled all the things the two had done at the guild. " oh really, well * yawns * it's pretty late so let's get some sleep" Natsu said. " ok then" Happy then flew to Natsu and slept with him. " _Goodbye Luce_" Natsu thought sadly as he went to sleep.

_**The next day**_

" Ne Natsu let's go to the guild today" Happy chirped. " um no thanks Happy I don't feel good so let me just take a rest" Natsu smiled. " But I-" Happy was cut off as Natsu shacked his head. " just go Happy I'll be fine" Natsu reassured his foster son. ' okay then, I'll get you some fish as soon as I come back" Happy then flew to the guild. " yeah thanks buddy"

Then for the whole week Natsu didn't even step one foot in the guild. He was busy training near his area, and every time Happy asked him to go to the guild with him, Natsu replies " Sorry I have to do training today" every single time. The guild has become less quiet ever since Natsu has stopped coming to the guild, but the only one that doesn't really seem unfazed by that was Lucy and Gray. The two has been going on missions and dates together every single day.

After a month Natsu had finally decided to go to the guild, because although he doesn't like it, he has to see Lucy and the rest of the guild anyways. " Hey Happy let's go to the guild" Natsu called out. " Really?" Happy said as he was silently begging that Natsu was finally going to the guild after a long time. " Yeah sure, and besides I haven't congratulated the two love birds yet" Natsu smiled as he was still hurt even after a month. " Aye let's go now" Happy said as the two left their house and walked straight to the guild.

As they reached the guild. Natsu kicked the door open with a toothy smile but wasn't expecting the greeting that he was expecting, everyone was glaring at him.

" Uh, hey guys" Natsu said as he was starting to feel scared as all the eyes were on him. " Don't "hey guys" us you piece of shit" someone growled at him. " What are you talking about?" Natsu asked as he was about to go extremely pissed at the guy that called him that. " Stop pretending Natsu we all know that you attacked the Magic Council in Era" Erza growled angrily at him. " What are you talking?" I asked "Don't play dumb, Natsu! Why did you go on a rampage at Era? There are many innocents who got injured, some of them even died!" Erza shouted. "What? How and why would I do that? You know that I don't harm innocent people!" Natsu replied.

"Tch. You were just jealous that I married Lucy and then started going on a rampage!" Gray shouted a rampage, Gray interrupted and stood up from his place, unsurprisingly in his boxers; but this time, Erza ignored it and reluctantly put Natsu down.

"Natsu, is that the reason why? And moreover, you did not appear at the guild for the past month," Makarov said.

" I was at my house the past days because I was training, I thought that I need to get stronger so I trained for the past month ," Natsu said.

Makarov faced Happy who was sitting with Carla and Lily who were asked to be left by their dragon slayers. "Happy, is this true?"

" yes it was true but I don't know where he went last week though" Happy said "Well, well, Natsu, it seems that you were not seen for a week at Magnolia so where were you?" Makarov asked. " I was going back to where Igneel trained me that week, I thought that Igneel would have been there after seven years" Natsu protested. " I'm sorry Natsu but that excuse is worth nobody's time" Makarov growled.

"But Gramps, I–"

"Enough excuses Natsu, because of the damage, the council demanded that we have to pay a really high amount that takes a toll on the winnings from our win from the Grand Magic Games!" Erza shouted at Natsu, her rage clearly seen in her eyes.

"Speaking of the council, Natsu, at first the council wants to arrest you for the stunt you made. But because of some excuses we made, you will not be thrown in prison; but I'm sorry, the consequence is that you will be kicked out from Fairy Tail

At this declaration, Natsu being shocked is an understatement. His eyes widened and his eyes became glossy.

"But Gramps –"

"No buts Natsu, you are officially expelled from Fairy Tail; and I will erase your guild mark," Makarov said as Natsu'sFairy Tail mark started to glow from his left shoulder and it started to disappear.

Now, Natsu can't hold back the thin stream of tears that fell from his left eye. He can't help but show a bitter smile.

" Fine if you feel that way I will leave this fucking pathetic guild and never return!" Natsu growled at them. " It's not like we want you to be here you useless flame brain." Gray laughed. Natsu then stormed out of the guild and headed to his house as his tears started falling from his face more than when Lucy married Gray. " Darn it first Lucy and now this. Why me? Why me?" Natsu shouted as his tears fell from his eyes. " Natsu…." He then turned around and saw Happy looking at him with a sad smile. " You didn't attack the people of Era right?' Happy asked as his tears fell from his eyes. " Yes Happy I promise that it wasn't me" Natsu gave his foster son a pat in the head. " so what do we do now?" " well I'm gonna leave Magnolia" Natsu smiled bitterly. " So when do we leave?" " Not we Happy, I" " But I want to go with you Natsu" " Happy I don't want to sacrifice your happiness so stay here and promise me that you will always be happy." Natsu gave his son a sweet smile. " ok I promise" Happy then went on to hug Natsu.

_**The Next Day**_

" _Well goodbye Magnolia, goodbye Fairy Tail and goodbye Lucy." Natsu then turned around and started walking away._

_**A/N: Ok hey everyone how you doing? Goodbye.**_

_**have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	3. The Dragon and Mermaid meet

_**A/N: Hey guys I just want to update today but feel very very lazy these past few days but I manage to beat my laziness and do this chapter anyway Chapter 3**_

_**Chapter 3: The Dragon and Mermaid meet **_

_**Flashback**_

" _Well goodbye Magnolia, goodbye Fairy Tail and goodbye Lucy." Natsu then turned around and started walking away._

_**Natsu's POV**_

"Well where on Earthland am I going?" I asked to no one in particular. It has been a week since I was kicked out of Fairy Tail and I just don't know where the heck am I going to. Darn ever since I left, I just keep walking to places I have never been before.

As I was walking aimlessly again. I wasn't paying attention as I bumped into someone.. " ouch" the person said. " Hey are yo-, Kagura?" I asked shocked at seeing her here. " Natsu? What are you doing here in Makug Town?" " Uh I was travelling that's all" Natsu half heartedly lied not telling the real reason. " Oh I see" Kagura then stared at my shoulder. " Sorry to ask, but what happened to your guild mark?" she asked. I didn't answer as looked down and my hair was shadowing m eyes, Kagura saw that and she said " I'm sorry I didn't know" she then bowed apologetically. " No, it's alright, I'm just angry that's all." I reassured her. " So what are you doing here?" I asked her. " I'm here because I- uh need to um buy some stuff, yes stuff" She replied weirdly which wasn't in her character at all. I sweatdropped at her reply.

_**Kagura's POV**_

" Phew, I can't tell him that I was planning on visiting him at Magnolia, no way" I sighed in relieve in my mind. " oh ok, do you want me to follow you, as I have really no idea where to go now" He said as he rubbed the back of his head. " Oh s-sure" I stuttered. " Darn, because of what Milliana said I can't talk to him properly now" I thought. " Um Kagura are you ok" Natsu asked with worry as he waved his arms in front of me. " Oh sorry" I apologized as we walked to a shop. " Welcome to-, Kagura-san is that you?" the shopkeeper said. " Yes hello Mini" I smiled at her. " Oh and you are?" She asked " Hello, I am Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" He smiled at her which made my eye twitch for a second. " Uh Kagura, you ok?" Mini asked me. " Yeah, I'm perfectly fine" I said as I gripped my Archenemy harder, and Mini seem to notice this and she called out to me. " Kagura can I talk to you at the back of the store please." Mini asked me sweetly but I can definitely saw a small smirk that covered her face. " Um sure, Natsu can you wait here for a while?" I asked him. " Don't worry I'll just wait right here" he told me.

_**At the back of the store**_

" So what do you want Mini?" I asked her. " hehehe you like the guy don't you?" Mini asked with a smirk. " W-what are you talking about?" I stuttered. " I don't like that idiot" I said as I kept my cool but the I couldn't keep the blush appearing on my face. " You know that your face gives out all the answers you know?" she smirked at me. " What makes you think that I like that idiot. I do not like him at all" I told her _" Right?" _I thought. " Yeah your right you don't like him" she said, and I smiled after she said that. " It's because you loooooooooove him" She said as she rolled her tongue. Seriously where does the rolling tongue thing come from?

" I don't like him or love him!" I shouted at her. " Really then maybe I should make a move on him then" she said as she placed her hand on her chin. " You will do no such thing, Bitch!" I told her. " Aww someone getting jealous? Don't worry I will not touch your boyfriend." She said. " For the last damn time, he is not my boyfriend." She looked at me for a second before saying. " Kagura I mean that he is a boy and he is your friend boy friend get it. unless you really do want him to be your boyfriend" she smirked at me while I was left blushing. " Urusai **( Urusai is shut up in Japanese) **and let's go back to the shop" I said to her. " ohh can't wait to see Natsu? You were only gone for a few minutes you know Kagura?" she smirked again. " As I said before URUSAI!" I said as I hit her head with my Archenemy. " Ow that hurt Kagu-chan~" she playfully said. " Ugh there is no point in playing with yoi I'm leaving" I said to her as I went straight back into the shop. " Oh Kagura your back" someone said. " Yes I am-" I was cut off as I saw a lot of girls started to swarm Natsu and giving him stuff. " Natsu what happened here?" I asked as I gave him a fake smile while gripping my Archenemy harder. " Well after you left the girls started coming towards me and give me stuff" He smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

" Hey you bitches!" I called out to the girls that surround Natsu as they all start to look at me. " Leave my b-b-b-b-boyfriend alone" I stuttered as I cling onto his arm with a huge blush on my face. " What do you-" Natsu asked but he stopped as he figured out what I was saying. " Yeah my sweet honey" He said as he pressed his lips against my forehead, I blushed harder after what he did, and the girls that were surrounding him started to clear out. I pushed him away from me as soon as the girls cleared out of the way. " W-w-w-what were you doing?" I asked him with the blush still on my face. " Well I was just acting it out what you said that's all" He said while giving me a smile. As soon as he did my blush grew harder **( If it were possible) " **Well should we leave?" Natsu asked me. " Y-yeah let's." We started heading out the store and saw the town. " Well this is where we part." Natsu said " Yeah, where are you headed?" I asked him. " Well a wise man once said 'go as the wind will blow'" Natsu repied. " Goodbye" I said to him said as we only hung out for a small amount of time " Goodbye, even though it was for a little while I had fun" Natsu said to me as he started to head out of the village.

_**1 Day Later**_

_**Natsu's POV**_

Ugh after heading into that town and seeing Kagura I was as usual lost again. * Sigh * I wonder what Kgura is doing right now, after seeing her yesterday I totally forgotten all about my expulsion, Fairy Tail, and Lucy. After all that had happened I think that the crush I had over her was broken or something because she never even cared when I was out of the guild cause she is always hanging out with that stupid Ice Princess. I think the reason that I forgotten all about her is because of Kagura. When I hung out with her it made me feel so comfortable and her smell was amazing and her skin was soft after I kissed her forehead and when she held me in those soft arms,. "Ugh what is wrong with me?" I thought out loud. I started to sit down and think for a while. " Maybe I should train in order to get revenge on Fairy Tail" I smirked at the thought of beating the members of Fairy Tail mainly Gildarts, Laxus and of course Erza. I was soon cut off thinking as soon as I heard the bushes behind me started to move. " Who is there? There is no point in hiding" I said as I prepared to fight the person behind the bushes. " Don't worry it is just me" the voice said as it revealed to be Kagura. " Kagura? What are you doing here?" I asked her slightly confuse at the fact that she was here and not in her guild. " Well I thought that you needed help in this forest and I was wondering if I can follow you on your journey" She said as she was looking down but I could definitely see a tint of pink in her cheeks. " Um sure but what about your guild do they know that you are joining me? I don't want them to scold you if they were to find out about this" I said with worry. " Don't worry I told them yesterday" She said with a smile which caused me to blush at the sight of it. " Ok that's good then if there is nothing left let's go" I said as we started heading out

_**A/N: Woah sorry bout that guys haven't been updating lately but the good thing is holiday is coming up. Selamat Hari Raya to all the muslim race that is reading this and I know that I made Kagura too much OOC but whatever goodbye everyone.**_

_**Have a good one everybody**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out.**_


	4. 3 Years Later

_**A/N: Hello everyone Christopher Dragkrow here, sorry I haven't been updating but i have been really busy nowadays. And I have also been pretty lazy to do this so don't go blaming me. And by the way the next chapter I will do a dialogue as it is way easier. Anyway here is chapter 4 of Natsu finds his swords in a mermaid.**_

_**Chapter 4: 3 years later**_

_**Year X794**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**At the Fairy Tail**_

The guild has been down for the last three years even though the guild's continuous wins at the Grand Magic Games they still are not able to get any traces of their missing Dragon Slayer although there was a rumour in town about a pink hair mage, it was usually just a scam. " Master we have to find Natsu! There was a rumour that a pink hair mage was crossing through the port of Hargeon" A certain scarlet hair mage called out to the blonde hair mage with a scar that looks like lightning on his left eye, yes everyone after 3 years Laxus Dreyar has followed the footsteps of his Grandfather. " * sigh * Erza can you just give it a rest, even after three years of searching, we still could not get any trace of him. And besides we even participated in the Games just to get a clue on his whereabouts. " But master it has been 3 years after our mistake" Erza said as her hair shadowed her eyes. " I know" Laxus said as he could clearly remember everything that had happend 3 years ago

_**Flashback**_

_The guild has been partying and doing what Fairy Tail has been doing and although the expulsion of Natsu had happened the guild seems to be in a good mood until the doors crashed opened. " Who are you?" Erza asked as she held two members in her hands, the man was wearing a plain white shirt and a normal pair of jeans, he was also wearing a cap to cover his eyes as she held two members in her hands. " Oh well I came to see your master" He replied. " I am right over here Makarov called out as he was sitting on the bar. " What is it son? Are you looking for someone, or do you want to join the guild?" Makarov asked the man. " No in fact I came to tell you of your mistake." The man replied. " Mistake? What mistake did we ever do?" The old man asked. " Hmm well the mistake of kicking out Natsu Dragneel out of Fairy Tail" the man smirked. " Well how is it a mistake. It was his fault that he attacked the people of Era, not our fault at all" Makarov said as he drank his beer. " Well you are right while you are also wrong" The man said. " What are you talking about?" Erza asked. " Well have you ever heard of the Wanted Mage the Face Stealer before?" The man smirked. " If I have heard correctly he can transform into people that he see's and use their magic" Makarov said as he widened his eyes as he figured out what had happened. _

" _Yes that is right Makarov or should I say Gramps?" The man said as he transformed into the pink hair mage that was just expelled from the guild. Everyone's eyes widened as they just saw what had happened." That is right I was the one who attacked the Town of Era not Dragneel." The now identified wanted mage The Face Stealer laughed evilly as everyone's were feeling guilty of not believing Natsu. " S-so N-Natsu was right that he had went to his old training area?" Gray stuttered because he accused his 'brother' of doing something he didn't even do. " Yes he was right because that was the place that I had met him before." " Don't think you can get away with this" Erza growled at him. " Oh please I don't, I told the council everything that I had done and told them to pick me up in Fairy Tail. And look what the cat dragged in" He smirked as he looked on as the council has come. " Face Stealer you are under arrest for the destruction of the Town of Era." Lahar said as the guards start to put magic cuffs on his hands. " Oh and by the way Fairy Tail how is Natsu Dragneel, did he leave or is he just trying his best to destroy this pathetic guild hahaha" He laughed as the guards brought him inside of the carriage._

_**Flashback end**_

" so if we really want Natsu to come back and join us again we should check it out" Erza said as she tried to persuade Laxus into allowing her. " * Sigh * but just think about it, do you really think that Natsu will forgive us? Do you think that he will come back to us just because we ask him to?" " But... I..." Erza stuttered. " Exactly" Laxus said. " But even though the slim chances we have, we should still check it out." Erza said still trying to persuade him. " * sigh * fine I will allow you to go..." " Really thank yo-" Erza was cut off by Laxus saying " If he doesn't want to come back then we have no choice but to give up, is that clear?" " Yes sir" " Ok so you bring whoever you want to bring along with you." " Thank you sir" Erza said as she heads outside of the Master's Quarters. " * Sigh * Natsu I hope you will come back you should know that Fairy Tail will never give up on you no matter how much you don't want to come back" Laxus said as he looked outside of his window.

" Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel you will follow me in searching for Natsu" Erza called out to them. " Are you sure Erza? I mean it could be another scam again." Gray said. After the encounter with The Face Stealer, Gray has been more protective over his wife and his newborn son. Gray has been going on more solo missions, he has also become an S-class wizard. " Yes it may be but we should not lose hope it may be Natsu" Lucy answered. Over the years Lucy had cut her hair to say her sorry to her ex-teammate and best friend, after that her hair has never grow again. Lucy has also been training hard enough to even match against Erza. " We may have a chance after all I can sniff him out if he is near" Gajeel said. During these 3 years he has been pushing himself through his limit and during the years he has started to show his kindness to others and he had even proposed to Levy two years ago. " Yeah and I can taste the air around if he is in the town as well" Wendy said. Just like the others Wendy has also change. Ever since her 'brother' left she has been more determined to get stronger in order to bring him back. " But should we get Happy he may want to see Natsu after 3 years?" Lucy asked. " Lucy although he may want to see Natsu he has to protect Charles _**( They got married a few months after Natsu left) **_and their new son. " Your right, we'll bring Natsu back and then Happy can see him.

" Alright so let's go then" Erza said to them. " Aye sir."

_**At Hargeon Port**_

" Even after 3 years you still get motion sickness?" a raven haired woman asked the tall pink haired man. " Hey it's not my fault that I get motin sickness, I was born with it" he replied. " Whatever you say Natsu" the woman sighed. " You know even after3 years of travelling and training you still have that strict attitude, Kagura" Natsu said to her. " And even after 3 years you still behave like a child" Kagura smirked at him. " Says who?" Natsu growled at her. " Anyway I need to go and buy something, let's meet after 3 hours in the centre of the port." Kagura said to Natsu " Yeah ok" he replied to her. " Ok then" Kagura said before she headed off to a shop. After 3 years Natsu has grown out of his vest and wore clothes that fit his style. He wore a plain red and black sleeveless vest that matches perfectly with his attitude and hair. He also wore a blue jeans that matches with his vest, he also wears shoes instead of his slippers. " Ugh travelling with Kagura sometimes is a pain." Natsu said to no one in particular. " But I also don't want her to leave" Natsu thought. " Ugh why can't I just tell her that Ilike her." Natsu growled in frustration. " Natsu is that you?" Someone spoke behind him. He turned around and saw his old team. " Natsu is it really you?" Erza asked. Natsu just turned back and started walking away. " Oh no you don't Salamander" Gajeel then charged at Natsu, but didn't reached as Gajeel then crashed to the ground. " You have no right to touch me at all" Natsu just glared at them. " G-Gravity magic?!" Erza stuttered. " You learned new magic?" Gray asked in utter shock. " You all have no right to ask me questions after what happened" Natsu said before getting ready in his fighting stance. " Bring it on" Natsu taunted.

_**A/N: Ooh Natsu meets with his old comrades nothing good can happened in this. And Natsu has a crush on Kagura just like how she likes Natsu will they confess? Find out in the next chapter of Natsu finds his swords in a mermaid.**_

_**Have a good one everybody**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out.**_


	5. Natsu vs Team Erza

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**C. Dragkrow: Hey everyone welcome back to Natsu finds his sword in a mermaid. And to answer one question from Riz is Awesome. Gray's wife is Lucy Heartfillia and yes Makarov is dead.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: And where were you?**_

_**C. Dragkrow: I was busy with school homework and everything ok**_

_**Kagura Mikazuchi: And it is an excuse for being lazy**_

_**C. Dragkrow: Hey I- you know what it is true I was also lazy**_

_**Kagura Mikazuchi: Once a lazy bastard always a lazy bastard**_

_**C. Dragkrow: Hey I would like to see you try to do my homework then.**_

_**Kagura Mikazuchi: ...**_

_**C. Dragkrow: Exactly now * grabs Natsu and runs off to the studio ***_

_**Kagura Mikazuchi: Christopher Dragkrow doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**_

_**Chapter 5: Natsu vs Team Erza**_

Previously on Natsu finds his swords in a mermaid:

_Gajeel then charged at Natsu, but didn't reached as Gajeel then crashed to the ground. " You have no right to touch me at all" Natsu just glared at them. " G-Gravity magic?!" Erza stuttered. " You learned new magic?" Gray asked in utter shock. " You all have no right to ask me questions after what happened" Natsu said before getting ready in his fighting stance. " Bring it on" Natsu taunted._

_**Normal POV**_

" Are you mocking us?" Gajeel growled at Natsu. " And why do you say that?" He asked sarcastically. " So you think that you can beat us 5 on 1" Gray said angrily at the Dragon Slayer. " I don't think, I do." Natsu said it calmly. " Why you." Gajeel then jumped forward to attack Natsu " **Iron Dragon Club!"** Gajeel's hand then took the form of a club and aimed for Natsu's head and a sound was heard as soon as the attack made contact and the smoke was covering Natsu. " Heh impressed? I have grown stronger over the past 3 years." Gajeel smirked. " Now you are coming wit-" Gajeel was cut off. " Is this really your strength after 3 years? I truly am disappointed." Natsu said as the smoke cleared and revealed Natsu holding the club with his bare hands. " What? But that single attack could beat Jura from the **Wizard Saint**." Gajeel exclaimed shocked. " Heh so you are underestimating my power? Let me show you my strength." " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" Natsu said as he punched Gajeel and sent him flying 10 feet away. " Urgh damn that one punch alone already broke my Iron Scales." Gajeel thought. " Heh are you scared yet Metal Fcae?" Natsu asked as his face showed no emotions. " Heh it will take more than a puny attack to beat me. And I'll show you why. **Iron Shadow mode**!" " **Iron Shadow Dragon Roar**!" Gajeel said as the blast aimed for Natsu hit the port and destroyed most part of the port as well." " Gajeel you idiot!" Erza said as she hit his head. " Ow, what was that for?" Gajeel said as he held his head. " Why did you destroy the port you idiot" Erza growled at the Iron Dragon Slayer. " Well at least we can bring that idiot back now." Gajeel smiled. " Yeah your right" Erza smiled along with him. " Do you really think that such a puny attack can beat me?" someone said as the smoke starts to clear.

" No way" Gajeel said in utter shock. The smoke clears and revealing Natsu completely unhurt by the attack. " Now time to show you a real attack." Natsu said as he activated his **Lightning Flame mode**. " **Roar of the Lightning Flame Dragon**!" Natsu said as he released a huge amount of energy from his mouth and aimed at Gajeel. A huge explosion can be seen by many even from Crocus. After the explosion was over, Gajeel Redfox was in the middle of what was left of the town completely injured and his clothes was tattered completely and the expression on his face could only state one emotion. Fear.. " Gajeel!" Gray shouted at his friend. " Your going to pay for that Natsu" Gray growled at him. " I can't pay, I don't have any money" Natsu laughed. " **Ice make Lance**!" Gray took his position and aimed the lances towards Natsu. " Eat that Natsu" " I don't need to" Natsu said as the heat surrounding him just melted away the ice from him. " No way, even the magma cant melt the ice" Gray said in shock. " Now feel my wrath! Natsu said to him

"**Holy Stars From above grant me the strength to defeat my foes and enemies. Holy Dragon Jade Strike**!" natsu said as his fist started to glow to a bright jade colour and punched Gray in the face and was sent flying past what used to be buildings of the town. " Now who's next?" Natsu said. " Natsu please stop fighting you don't have to do this." Lucy said. " ah my old partner, Lucy Heartfillia, or should I say Lucy Fullbuster?" Natsu said as he raised and eyebrow. " Natsu please come back to Fairy Tail we're sorry for what happened" Lucy cried. " No way, I have never forgotten what had happened 3 years ago and now you want me to come back? That is really pathetic." Natsu snorted. " Fine be that way. I summon Gate of the Lion, Leo" Lucy shouted. " Hello Lucy how are you today?" Loke smiled at his master. " Loke look over there" lucy said as she pointed at Natsu's position. " Hmm what is it?" Loke asked as he turned around and saw Natsu standing. " Lucy this is great Natsu's back after 3 years and what's wrong" Loke asked with a confused face he thought that she would be in a happy mood. " Loke he's our opponent" Lucy said in a sad tone. " What? Are you serious?" Loke asked not believing what he heard. " Yes now you have to go and fight him" Lucy said.

" Alright then, I'm sorry Natsu**. Regulus lend me your strength**."Loke said as his hands start to glow orange. " Now here I come" Loke said as he tries to land a barrage of attacks at Natsu but missed all of them. " let's see you try to dodge this. **Regulus Impact**!" Loke said as he was about to land his punch on Natsu but was stopped at the last second. " Now try and dodge this Loke" Natsu smirked. " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" Natsu said as he punched Loke who was sent back to the Spirit World. " Gate of the-" Lucy was cut off as Natsu attacked her from behind knocking her out. " Ok so show me what you got, wendy" Natsu taunted.

" Alright I'll show you my strength. **Poison Sky Dragon Mode**!" " Wow to be honest, you completely shocked me Wendy" Natsu said. " Then let's see you dodge this. **Arms, Vernier**!" Wendy said as she started to float and charged at Natsu. " Heh everybody's so rash" Natsu said as he just dodged all of Wendy's attack. " Now!" Wendy thought as she took in her breath and shouted out " Roar of the Poison Sky Dragon!" and shot it at Natsu. " Damn that attack numbed me for a second there" Natsu thought. Heh I'm really impressed of you Wendy, your actually better than those two bozos there. " Thank you Natsu-san but I'm going to bring you back to the guild." Wendy said. " Heh I'm sorry but If I was still the old Natsu the match would carry on but sadly I'm not so I have to end it here." " What are yo-" Wendy was cut off as she headed downwards and crashed to the ground. " Ugh what is this?" Wendy said as she struggled to get up. " There is no point in struggling you can not get up from my **Gravity Magic**. So I'm going to beat you here Wendy. **Roar of the Fire Dragon**!" Natsu said as he shot out flames from his mouth at Wendy in close range. The smoke cleared as Erza protected Wendy from the attack in her **Flame Empress Armour**.

" Natsu don't you care about what happens to Wendy at all?" Erza asked in anger. " Actually I don't care about anyone who has the Fairy Tail guild mark on them at all" Natsu said calmly. " W-what?" Erza asked in shock. " So are we going to fight or not Erza-chan~" Natsu said playfully. " I'm going to beat you here and now Natsu!" Erza then charged at Natsu. " **Re-quip Heavens Wheel Armour**! Dance my blades." Erza said as the swords all aimed at Natsu. " Heh i have something to counter this attack." Natsu said as all of the swords were cut in half. " W-what just happend?" Erza stuttered in shock on what had just happened. " Well I have a special skill that I want to use against you so here it is.

" **Re-quip Shinigami**" Natsu said after that a white sword appeared on Natsu's hand and said. " Suprised?" Natsu then smirked at her expression. " You learnt re-quip magic?" Erza asked him " Yes and I am going to use it to beat you." " You wish to beat me. Re-quip Black Wing Armour!" " Take this Natsu" Erza shouted as she swung her sword only to be countered back by Natsu. " You learnt how to fight with swords?" Erza asked in shock. " Well you do realize that I trained for 3 years for my revenge" Natsu said. " I will bring you back to Fairy Tail, Natsu! And that is a promise" Erza said. " Heh I would like to see you try. I beat the 4 before you and yet you still think you can beat me?" Natsu laughed. " I will show you then, Natsu!" Erza then charged again and keeps on attacking non-stop but all of them was countered by him.

" Darn it! **Re-quip**!" erza said as she re-quiped into not her armour but bandages on her top. As she wield a katana she chaged at him. She kept on attacking him ut couldn't land even on hit on him. " I don't understand how strong you've become!" Erza shouted in frustration. " You know as much as owning you is fun but I'm getting bored so it's time to end this. **Yin Moon Strike!**" Natsu said as he charged at Erza and land a hit on her stomach but lucky for her he used the blunt part of the sword. Erza then started to fall to the ground but Natsu caught her and laid her on the ground. " Heh all of them are weak I didn't need to activate my **Dragon Force Mode** at all" Natsu thought. " Hmm it has already been 3 hours better meet up with Kagura." " **Teleportation Magic: Kagura Mikazuchi**!" Natsu then disappeared.

" Where is that idiot?" Kagura thought. Natsu then appeared right in front of her. " Hey there Kagura" " Kyaaa!" Kagura screamed out loud. " Woah what is wrong Kagura?" Natsu asked. Kagura then whacked him in the head. " Ow what was that for?" Natsu asked the fuming woman as he held his head. " You idiot I said 3 hours and it's already been 4 hours and what did you do to the town while I was gone?" " Um I don't know?" Natsu said. Kagura then whacked his head with her sword this time. " Idiot" Kagura muttered before heading out of the town. " Hey wait up for me" Natsu said as he was catching up with her.

_**In the forest**_

" * Sigh *" Kagura sighed **( Pun not intended here) **as she was looking under the starry night sky." Are you okay Kagura?" Natsu asked with worry. " Yeah don't worry I'm fine" Kagura replied. " Come on you can tell me what it is, we're friends right?" " But that's the problem Natsu" Kagura said. " What do you mean?" Natsu asked. " I-I-I want us to be more than friends, I want us to be in a relationship I love you Natsu!" Kagura told Natsu which shocked him completely. " I-I-I need some air" Said the blushing Kagura as she was about to leave before she was stopped. " Tell me Kagura, is it true about what you said?" Natsu asked. And all Kagura could do was a slight and noticeable nod. " Do you want to know how I feel?" Natsu asked. And once again all Kagura did was a nod. Natsu then inched closer to Kagura as he placed his lips on Kagura's and the two shared a passionate kiss under the starry night. " I love you Kagura" " I love you too Natsu"

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_** : Damn Natsu you can be a good ladies man you know that?**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Yeah maybe I am but all I need now is Kagura**_

_**Kagura Mikazuchi: * Blushes hard * stop it you idiot**_

_** : Aww someone's embarrassed **_

_**Kagura Mikazuchi: Shut it**_

_** : Well hope you enjoy and I think I made Natsu a little too OP but oh well. **_

_**Have a good one everybody**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out.**_


	6. You can never escape fate

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey everyone how are you guys.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Hi**_

_**Kagura Mikazuchi: Hello everyone**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So Natsu something will happen to you in this chapter**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: And what is that?**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: No spoilers.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Damn it**_

_**Kagura Mikazuchi: You better tell me or * starts to unsheathe sword ***_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hold it. It will be revealed in this chapter.**_

_**Kagura Mikazuchi: Fine**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Christopher Dragkrow doesn't own anything**_

_**Chapter 6: You can never escape fate**_

Last time on Natsu finds his sword in a mermaid:

" _Do you want to know how I feel?" Natsu asked. And once again all Kagura did was a nod. Natsu then inched closer to Kagura as he placed his lips on Kagura's and the two shared a passionate kiss under the starry night. " I love you Kagura" " I love you too Natsu"_

_**Normal POV**_

" So what does this mean for us?" Natsu asked as the two was walking in the forest. " What do you mean?" Kagura asked with a puzzled look. " I said what does this mean for us? Are we a couple or something?" Natsu asked which caused Kagura to blush. " Um only if you want" Kagura mumbled softly expected not to be heard but sadly for her it was heard. " Well I do" Natsu smiled which caused Kagura to look up. " You do?" Kagura asked. " Well yeah, I mean I liked you during the times we were with each other and besides I wanted to have a relationship with you for a long time now" Natsu said honestly as he scratched the back of his head embarrassed. And all Kagura did was giggled and pecked Natsu in the cheek. " I did too you idiot." Kagura smiled. " Well then, I'm pretty hungry. You want to eat some breakfast in that town there" Natsu said as he pointed out a small town that can be seen at the end of the forest. " Alright then" Kagura replied as the two of them started walking to the town.

_**With Fairy Tail**_

" Hmm I wonder what is keeping Erza and the others so long? It's just Natsu it's not like their bringing back Gildarts or something" Macao said annoyed. " Remember, Natsu is still considered one of the strongest mage in the world" Mirajane said as she was wiping a cup. " Yeah but against the five strongest mages in Fairy Tail, no chance" Wakaba laughed. " Hey guys their back!" a member shouted. " Really then let's go and-" Macao was cut off as he saw Lyon, Juvia, and Jura carrying Erza and the rest . " Everyone get them to the infirmary now and someone contact Porliushca" Mirajane said as the guild carried the five to the infirmary and Romeo ran all the way to the East Forest to contact Porliushca. " Can you tell us what happened?" Mirajane asked Jura. " We don't now what happened when we got to Hargeon it was a complete mess, everything was destroyed and we found them injured so we carried them here." Jura replied. " Thank you so much" Mirjane said as she bowed down to them. " it's ok but to think Natsu could beat all of them on his own" Juvia said. " _I wonder how strong has he become to beat our strongest team all by himself_." Mirajane thought.

_**Five hours later**_

" Ugh where am I" Erza said as she got up. " We're in the guilds infirmary" Gray replied as everyone already got up. " Who brought us here?" Erza asked. " apparently it was Jura and the rest" Gajeel said as he clenched his teeth through the pain. " Wendy what's wrong?" Lucy asked as she saw the young Dragon Slayer looking down. " It's just that, Natsu-san just defeated us without any trouble at all and he didn't even used his complete full force" Wendy said sadly which caused everyone to look down as well. " Damn and I thought that I could beat him" Gray said as he clenched his fist tight. " Heh I wasn't in my strongest form yet, that's why I lost" Gajeel said but he knew that it wasn;t true as he was clearly seen being owned by Natsu. " Let's just go down and tell the master on our progress." Erza said sadly as the five of them head outside. " Hey everyone their awake" Shouted a member. " Are you guys okay?" Juvia asked the five of them. " Yeah we're okay but you sure like to spend time with Lyon ever since you dated huh?" Erza teased. _**( Lyon and Juvia has been dating for 2 years already) **_And Juvia blushed after what she said. " Well just because Jellal doesn't spend timw with you, you don't have to be such a nag about it" Juvia huffed **( Erza and Jellal has been together for a year now. But I don't even like JerZa so why did I pair them together? Because I hate Erza with everyone else besides Natsu and Jellal deserves some pity anyways.) **And this cause Erza to blush this time. " Oh Lucy where is Lance?" Juvia asked the blond " He's with Levy at home Lance and Prageel love to play with each other" Lucy giggled. " Oi Erza, Lucy if you want I could tell the master everything you know" Gajeel called out to the Scarlet haired mage. " No don't worry I'm coming" Erza said as the five head to the Masters Quarters. " Come in." Laxus said as he was reviewing some paperwork. " Ah Erza I presume that the mission was unsuccessful" Laxus said which cause the five to frown. " He defeated us without any pressure at all" Erza said as she clenched her fist as she remembered her fight with Natsu

" Or more likely to say he owned the five of you on his own" Laxus said as he placed his hands underneath his chin. " No way! I would have beat him if I was in my strongest form." Gajeel argued. " Don't let this get to you guys." Laxus said which shocked them. " Just because of one small lost doesn't mean he is undefeatable and besides we will bring him back." Laxus said **( But it is highly doubtful. Lol) " **You start becoming more and more like a master, Laxus. I'm sure Master Makarov would be proud." Erza smiled which cause Laxus to blush. " Alright now get out" Laxus said. As the five left they giggled at their master.

_**With Natsu and Kagura**_

" So what do you want to do next?" Natsu asked his girlfriend. " I don't know so lets just explore the town." Kagura replied as the two were walking the town. " Wait boy" a voice came from behind the two as they turn around they saw an old woman with a crystal ball and wearing all those freaky supernatural people wear **( I'm sorry I don't know how to describe people's clothes) **" Um what can we do for you?" Natsu asked the old woman. " Why don't we have a talk in a different area first." The old woman said as she walked away. Not knowing what to do, the two just followed the old woman until they reached an alley way. " Alright this place will do" the old woman said as she sat down. " So what do you want us to do Oba-san" Natsu asked. " I need to tell you something my boy." The old woman said as she pointed at Natsu. " Me?" " Yes have you ever heard of the Dragons Legend?" the old woman asked. " Nope" Natsu said as he shook his head. " How about you Kagura?" Natsu asked as he looked at her. " I read it before. It was said that a man with Fire as hot as hell, with pink hair and a scarf that looks like dragon scales will be the one who will kill the Dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia." Kagura said as she widened her eyes as she realised who was the man.

" That is right the man who will kill the Dragon of Apocalypse is...him" the old woman said as she pointed at Natsu. " Ehh?" Natsu said as he looked confuse.

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Damn Natsu you of all people**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: And what is that suppose to mean? * growls ***_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: I'm just saying it had to be you of all people**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Well that means I'm just awesome**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: yeah yeah whatever**_

_**Both: Next time on Natsu finds his swords in a mermaid " Vs the magic beast"**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: I'm all fired up.**_

_**Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	7. Vs the magic beast

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey guys what's up**

**Natsu Dragneel: Hey **

**Kagura Mikazuchi: Hello everyone**

**Christopher Dragkrow: you two will face something hard alright**

**Kagura Mikazuchi: How hard?**

**Christopher Dragkrow: as hard as trying to get Natsu notice a girl**

**Kagura Mikazuchi: Now that is going to be hard.**

**Natsu Dragneel: Hey that's not cool**

**Christopher Dragkrow: I own nothing. But if I did Natsu would have a huge harem by now.**

_**Chapter 7: **__**Vs the magic beast**_

Last time on Natsu finds his swords in a mermaid:

_. " I read it before. It was said that a man with Fire as hot as hell, with pink hair and a scarf that looks like dragon scales will be the one who will kill the Dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia." Kagura said as she widened her eyes as she realised who was the man._

" _That is right the man who will kill the Dragon of Apocalypse is...him" the old woman said as she pointed at Natsu. " Ehh?" Natsu said as he looked confuse._

_**Normal Pov**_

" Wait so your saying that I will be the one to kill Acnologia?" Natsu asked as they were staring at the old woman. " Yes, you fit the describtion perfectly as the legend says" the old woman replied. " I THINK THIS MEANS THAT I AM AWESOME!" Natsu said as he started jumping up and down as Kagura and the old woman just sweat dropped at his actions. " Um Natsu let's just finish hearing what she has to say first alright?" Kagura asked as she tried to calm her boyfriend down. " Alright fine" Natsu said as he sat back down. " Alright, it was said that Acnologia is resting on the top of the mountain Mt. Stanan. " Wait but that's on the other side of Fiore!" Natsu said in shock " Do you know a shorter way to get there?" Kagura asked. " Yes I do" " Alright then let's-" Natsu said but was interrupted " But I suggest not heading there" the old woman said. " But why not?" Natsu asked " Because there is a beast that goes by the name Kreero that sleeps there and it should not be disturbed at all." The old woman told them " A Kreero? What's that" Natsu asked. " I heard that it is a magical beast that absorbs magic" Kagura said. " That is correct so I think that you should head there another way." The old woman said. " What! But if we don't go by there, Acnologia will fly across the continent and I'll miss my chance" Natsu said. " I'm sorry my child but-" she was cut off as Natsu said. " There is no way I'm giving up. Magical beast or not I'm going through that cave" Natsu said. " He is right, we will fight that Kreero and beat it" Kagura said.

" Alright it has seems that you have made your choice." The old woman smiled. " Ok just head north from here and you will see a mountain. Once you reach there, the rest is up to you" " Alright thank you oba-san. Natsu said, as he and Kagura started heading north.

" _I really think that he will defeat Acnologia, he will_" the old woman thought as she smiled and disappeared into the shadows.

**A few hours later**

" Are we there yet" Natsu complained as he put his hands behind his back. " Stop complaining Natsu, we're almost there" Kagura asked annoyed at his complaints. " But we have been walking for a long time and we still haven't seen the cave yet" Natsu said. " Stop complaini- hey there's the cave" Kagura pointed out. As they walk forward they indeed saw a cave. " Well what are we aiting for let's go inside." Natsu said but was stopped by Kagura. " Hmm Kagura what's wrong?" Natsu asked. " W-well I-I-I don't think i-i-it's a-a-a good idea t-t-to g-g-go in" Kagura stuttered. " Kagura could it be that you are afraid?" Natsu asked in shock. " O-of course not" Kagura stuttered a little. " Well don't worry, I'm always here to protect you" Natsu smiled as he kissed his girlfriend which caused her to blush. " A-alright let's go" Kagura said as the two entered the cave.

"Geez, its creepy in here." Natsu said as he felt an unusual chill going down her spine. True enough, the cave the two had entered had long, large, wide, jagged, open tunnels going off in many directions."Maybe the tunnels were shaped like this so the could get around the mountain." Kagura theorized."That would definitely explain these rock formations. It looks like it was burrowing through here." Natsu said as he looked around.

"How big was this thing again?" Kagura asked in astonishment.

" As big as Godzilla if I remember." Natsu said as he was looking down a tunnel. "Wait a minute." Natsu said as she came to a halt. The tunnel then split off into three directions.

"Which way do we go, Natsu?" Kagura asked as he looked at the three tunnels.

"..Hey can you feel any air coming out from any of the tunnel?" He asked as she nodded. She then closed her eyes and focused as she was feeling the air around her. She then opened them as she looked to the right. " So it's there is it?" Natsu asked while Kagura just nodded and headed to the right side of the tunnel.

"Wait." Natsu said

"What is it?" She asked a bit annoyed they weren't moving.

"Its true there's fresh air in that direction, but this tunnel, I haven't seen it before." He said as she looked down it. The two were dead silent as they to could hear the whispers of air coming down it.

"So, this one is a no go?" Kagura asked.

"We'll just go through my gut route. It may take longer, but I don't want to head down a dark tunnel that leads to God knows where." He said as he looked left.

"It's already dark in here." Kagura said as she half joked.

"I can fix that." Natsu said as he lit his hand on fire.

"Ah, much better. Having a fire mage certainly is handy at times like these~" Kagura playfully said as the cave around them could be seen. Bright light emanated from the fire as they could now see around them. They then saw a skeleton at their feet that looked like it was reaching towards them as Kagura yelped and hid behind Natsu. "Waaaah, I wasn't expecting that~" Kagura said as she held on to the back of Natsu's jacket. Natsu then bent down as he examined the skeleton. He saw what looked like drag marks from its hand on the ground as the jaw was open.

"...Damn, poor chap must have been ripped in half." He said as he noticed half of the skeleton missing. "Looks like he was running away before he got.." He then made a chomping motion with his hand as Kagura was shivering in fear for a while."Looks like they've been dead for a while." Natsu said as she looked at it too.

"Do you think it's lair is ahead?" Kagura asked him.

"If it is, I think we should head back and try a different route." Kagura suggested as she felt a cold drop of sweat run down her neck. "And what ever happened to kick that monsters ass eh?" Natsu smirked.

"Hey, we will! I just don't think we should be head TOWARDS it. I-I mean I thought we were going around it." Kagura said as she mumbled a little but was heard by Natsu. " Well we're not so let's go" Natsu said.

" Alright then. Huh?" She then felt like she bumped into someone as she was now face to face with another skeleton. It looked like it was screaming at her.

"...WAAAAAAAHHH!" She immediately stumbled back as she grabbed Natsu and was crying as she held on to him for dear life. "OK, FINE! I DON'T DO WELL WITH SKELETONS! THEY'RE CREEPY, GROSS, AND I WAS ALWAYS PRANKED WITH THEM BY MY GUILDMATES EVERY YEAR~! GO AHEAD, LAUGH! THE GREAT AND EXALTED KAGURA MIKAZUCHI IS AFRAID OF A PILE OF BONES! " She sobbed as Natsu felt like she was gonna squeeze him in half.

"I-I got..it, I'm not gonna laugh..No, rather I CAN'T! So let me breathe!" He gagged, he then felt her loosen her grip as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Y..Your not gonna laugh?" Kagura asked him as she looked up to him, her face flushed, as he shook his head.

"I promise." He said as he panted she apologized to him as she pecked him at the cheek. " So I guess this is your apology then?" Natsu smirked which caused Kagura's face to redden.

"Yeah well your not getting anymore until we get out of here" Kagura huffed. As they continue to walk the smell in the cave has started to become more and more smellier. "What the hell is this?" Natsu asked as he made the fire in his hand brighter as they saw even more corpses plastered to the ceiling. "Ugh, no wonder I thought it smelled like rotten steak." He said as he covered his nose.

"Oh that's nasty." Kagura said as she gagged as she covered her nose.

"What happened to these things?" Kagura asked in bewilderment as she continues to cover her nose.

"They look like they were upchucked, or something." Natsu said as he and Wendy covered their noses. He then looked around them. "I think this is...it's pantry." He said as he noticed more bones lying around.

"Y-your telling me...this is where it sticks...Oh God." Kagura felt like she was gonna puke.

"I think we should move on." Natsu said as they continued walking down the tunnel"Are you sure this is the right way?" Kagura asked a bit worriedly."Positive. This thing probably was just making more tunnels so it could get around easier. Sure, the other tunnels are new, but I know how to get through here." He said as he was lighting the way as he made a small orb of fire float above them.

"I believe I told you guys before, the only thing I fear is transportation"

" So the great Natsu Dragneel is afraid of some transportation eh?" Kagura smirked. " Well what about the great Kagura Mikazuchi being afraid of some bones" Natsu said back.

" Touche"

"Anyway, I'm not really afraid. Besides, I got you here with me." He said as he smiled. He then stopped smiling as he came to a dead stop, his eye widened. She bumped into him as she snapped out of their thoughts.

"What is i-..!" Kagura began to ask, but then stopped as they all looked wide eyed. In front of them was a large beast. It was lying slumped on its side. Natsu raised his hand as the flaming orb got brighter, but then was suddenly drawn to the beast as it was absorbed into a large crystal formation on its back. Its skin glowed, as its body was running the magic throughout itself. It had 2 large protruding feet with claws on them, its scales were grey, it had four yellow hollow eyes, its drool was oozing from its large jaw that had a long row of long teeth. The reptile-like creature was sleeping as it was breathing steadily.

"Holy shit.." Natsu exclaimed.

"Is that..?" Kagura began to ask.

"Yes, that's it..the Kreero." Natsu said as he started walking back

"Alright, just back away." Natsu slowly stepped back, as he kept a close eye on the beast. They huddled together as they were backing away from the Kreero . All of a sudden the ground had cracked. They all froze as the sound echoed through out the cave. Natsu slowly looked down.

"Oh shoo-" The ground then crumbled as they all fell downward.

"AAAAaHH!" They all screamed.

The Kreero's eyes became brighter as it growled. It then was slowly getting up as it then let out a roar.

_**"RROROOOOOOOOAAAARRRR!"**_The entire cavern was shaking as the wail was heard through out the mountain.

This thing was as pissed as a wolverine trying to fight a Godzilla sized Dr. Doom.

"Natsu? Are you there?" Kagura called out.

But there was no reply.

" Where is he?" Kagura thought as she was worrying about her boyfriend.

" Well nothing to do but to look for him then" Kagura thought as she started walking

" Kagura! Are you there? Kagura!" Natsu shouted.

" _Darn were we separated_?" Natsu thought.

" _But that Kreero was huge, better watch out when we fight against it_" Natsu thought.

" Well nothing to do now but to look for her then" Natsu said as he started walking.

" Ugh where am I heading?" Kagura said in frustration as she continues to walk in the cave. " Am I ever going to find Natsu?" Kagura thought but as she keeps walking she hears large footsteps behind her, she turned around to see the Kreero following her. And all she did was run away.

_"That thing just had to come after me! It sounds like its getting closer!" _She thought as she panicked. She came to where she fell. It was a large open cavern with a hole through the ceiling. She was trapped, and the only way out was where the large stamping sounds were coming from. She braced herself as she waited for it to enter. It then stopped as she made a sound of surprise._"It stopped?" _She then heard it, it sounded like it was walking away as she breathed a sigh of relief. But that suddenly changed she heard it stomping in her direction rather quicker as it then burst through the small entrance as it roared.

_**"ROOOOOAAAR!" **_

"Wahh!" She screamed in surpise. She then scrambled to get up. The Kreero and her were face to face as they stood about 20 feet from each other. "I was hoping to avoid you, but you leave me no choice!" Kagura said as she then unsheathe her sword

_**" Archenemy: Striking Form!" **_Kagura then charged as she was lounging her sword at a speed that looked like several swords were stabbing it as it landed blunt strikestowards the Kreero at a jet like speed as it impacted its head. It grunted as it bowed its head.

_**" Archenemy: Strong Form!"!"**_Kagura said as she took a stance as she slashed the Kreero causing it to shout in pain. e."And finally" She then snapped her fingers as the crystal ball holding it down it exploded and covered the area around it with smoke. "You may be able to absorb magic, but you can't ignore the force of an explosion." She said as she huffed proudly. She then gasped as a number of beams aiming for her.

"Not...yet.." She aimed her sword towards the ceiling. Her eye glowed, as a magic circle appeared on the ceiling. It then all crumbled as boulders were falling and landing on the Kreero, as it let out a wail as it was being buried alive. After a few moments, it was under a large pile of rock, as Kagura then smiled.

"I'm not just..a pretty face..you scaly bastard." She chuckled as she felt like she then grunted. _"Ahh, my shoulder...I think its..dislocated." _She thought as she tried to get up. her clothes was pretty tore up as it revealed most of her legs and the top portion of her breasts as she could feel the scratches on her arms and legs. She began walking past the pile of rock and was about to head through the tunnel.

"GAAAHHH!" She screamed in pain. A beam had shot into her leg as she collapsed. It was bleeding as she could feel it retracting as it pulled her back towards the Kreero who erupted from the rocks slowly. She stared wide eyed, she was heading back towards it as its gaping mouth was getting closer. She felt fear take over as she felt tears escaping from the pain in her legs. "No..not like this..I still-AAAAH!" The pain was intense, she was closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry...Natsu.." She could feel the presence from the Kreero as its mouth was wide open.

"BACK OFF YOU FUCKER!" A figure yelled as it slammed right into its side. It was sent into a pile of debris as it roared in pain from the impact. Kagura opened her eyes slowly. She then smiled as she saw flames swirling around the person as he looked pissed.

".N..Natsu."

"Sorry It took so long, but I had to smell my way to find you"." Natsu said as he smiled before he hatefully glared at the Kreero as it roared in anger at him.

"Better late...then never..right you idiot?" Kagura chuckled a little.

"Hang back, I got this." he said as she pounded his fists together. "Ok you scaly bastard, get ready for the beating of a hundred life times after you touched my girlfriend!" he charged as his fist was in flames. " Take this! **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" His fist collided with the Kreero's head as it knocked it back a little.

_**"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"**_he fired an energy of flames as it headed straight for it. The attack then went straight to its crystals as it absorbed it. "Tch, I guess the rumors was right about the magic not working. That's fine, I prefer up close and personal in my fights!" he smirked as he charged his fist with green energy. _**"Jade Dragon Crystal Fist!"**_he landed an exploding punch on its side as it wailed in pain. "Heh, I'm not done yet!" he rapidly was punching it as it was slowly sliding along the ground from the force of the punches as it then made a beam shoot out towards him. He dodged it as he flew back in the air.

"Huh?" he looked and saw a barrage of beams that were circling him as they all then came to a sudden stop and then were aiming straight for him. He released a large amount of flames as the barrage of beams were now extinguished..

"Cheh, that was annoying..!?" He looked down and realized that it was a distraction as a dark orb of magic then shot out of its mouth and then hit Natsu as it exploded after hitting him. He flew out of the smoke as he lowered his arms. He was able to deflect the attack with his sword, but it still hurt getting hit with a strong attack in such close range.

"You are pissing me off." He growled at it as it then roared again. The crystal's on his back were all glowing as Natsu and Kagura were trying to figure out what it was doing.

"Huh?"

"What is this?" Kagura said as she was wondering. It then was breathing really hard as its breath was heavy. Kagura then remembered something she read in a book.

_**Flashback**_

" _Although Kreero's have a large attacking power but they have very low stamina. They will have to stop for a while before it can continue to attack" Kagura said as she read the book._

" _So if we ever face a Kreero we have to keep that in mind huh, Kagura?" Milliana said._

_**Flashback end**_

"NOW NATSU THE KREERO IS TIRED, YOU HAVE TO END IT NOW!" Kagura shouted

"Yosh! Lets finish this!" He then charged at a high speed but before he could attacked it..

_**"GRAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!"**_Its body was then shining as it bellowed. It then released a shock wave of some sort from its body. It blasted outward as it pushed Natsu back. Natsu's flame extinguished from the force of the shock wave. "Wha-!?" he was confused, but during it, the beast had blasted an orb of white energy from its mouth as it blew him away as he grunted. He was pushed back as he skidded across the ground and hit the wall.

"Natsu!" Kagura shouted worriedly."The hell you freak? How did you extinguished my flames with your ugly back?" He scowled as he coughed. The Kreero was growling as it was waiting as if it was anticipating something.

"What are you staring at you ugly excuse of a monster!?" He yelled in annoyance. The Kreero seemed to understand as it was then madly ran towards Natsu. Natsu then got back up and dodged the Kreero's attack. He then was holding back the Kreero by two of its long teeth on its lower jaw.

Natsu then activated his **Lightning Flame Mode** "Lets see how you like this! _**"Roar of the Lightning Flame Dragon!"**_He then was electrifying it as yellow lightning that was swirling with the flames was surging throughout its body. It shook its head as it threw Natsu up in the air as it roared in anger. "Heh! Whats the matter? Did that shock you? Because I'm just getting started!" He yelled as he now was charging towards it.

_**"Fire Dragon Claw!"**_Natsu said as he kicked the Kreero on the head as the Kreero fell back for a while.

_**"Gravity Change." **_The Kreero then fell flat on its belly as it felt like it was being held down by an invisible force. _**"Archenemy: Strong Form!"**_Kagura then came falling as she had her Archenemy pointed at the beast's head as she used the momentum from the gravity to increase the force of her strike on its head as it sank into the ground and kicked up a dust cloud. She jumped out of it as she landed right next to Natsu.

"Hey there, I thought you were injured to fight" Natsu said while Kagura simply rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah right. Like I'm going to leave my boyfriend to fight all alone. No way! And besides I said that the two of us will defeat the Kreero together." Kagura said as she got in stance.

"Heh I guess that I can't convince you to just rest eh?" Natsu smirked which Kagura responded by nodding.

" Alright then" Natsu said as he closed his eyes before he opened his eyes and said. " Activate **Dragon Force**"

Natsu then was engulfed in golden flames as his eyes , hands and face were covered with scales. " **Now Re-quip Shinigami**!"

" **Now feel the power of Dragon Force you ugly being**" Natsu said with no emotion. " **Dragon Force Art: Blood Rage of the Fire Dragon!" **Natsu said as he charged at jet speed and punched it straight in the gut. The Kreero was sent flying away for a few feet.

" **Archenemy: Striking Form**!" Kagura then charged as she was lounging her sword at a speed that looked like several swords were stabbing it as it landed blunt strikestowards the Kreero and the hit connected with its head. The Kreero shouted out loud.

"I'll send you straight to hell, Monster." Kagura stated as she assumed a stance.

"**Lets go**!" Natsu shouted.

" **Hell Dragon Force: Crimson Strike!" **Natsu said as he swung his sword as crimson flames shot out and aimed at it.

" **Archenemy: Striking Form!"**

_**"**_She jetted past the Kreero as she slashed it again with her sword. It didn't really phase it as it let out a roar and began launching crystals at her. She dodged them as they stuck in the ground.

_**"Archenemy: Strong Form!" **_Kagura then charged as she was lounging her sword at a speed that looked like several swords were stabbing it as it landed blunt strikes on its face. One of its eyes were bashed in as it wailed in pain. It was freaking out frantically as it was shooting crystals out everywhere.

_**"Fire Dragon Roar!"**_ Golden flames erupted from Natsu as it sent the Kreero upward.

_**"Gravity Change."**_Kagura then focused as she then made the gravity around the Kreero less as it was slowly suspended in mid air as it roared frantically.

"Now!" Kagura shouted shouted. Natsu then charged with his full speed as he was now on top of the Kreero.

" **Flames of the light burn down the darkness and show us a better path. Shinigami: Fire Chaos Blade!"** Natsu said as he slashed the Kreero from above with the force more intense with Kagura's **Gravity Change**. The Kreero shouted a ear piercing roar as it still got up.

" Darn what else should we do?" Natsu said as he and Kagura stand side by side with each other. " Should we do a Unison Raid?" Kagura suggested. " A Unison Raid eh?" Natsu thought about it before agreeing to it.

Natsu grabbed Kagura's hand then the two glowed

_**"Unison Raid!"**_Natsu and Kagura shouted as they both landed next to each other and had red magic building around them. They then ran and charged toward the Kreero's now exposed underside. _**"Dancing Flames Chaos Slash!"**_They both then slashed at lightning like speed as it got knocked around in mid air from the strikes Natsu and Kagura landed. It looked like a hurricane of slashes as the Kreero was wailing in pain.

" NATSU NOW!" Kagura screamed as Natsu got into stance

_**"**__**Dragon Slayer Secret Art:**_**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Edge**!"The destructive vortex of intense hot flames engulfed struck the Kreero's underbelly as it pushed it upwards and sent it crashing into the cave as the rocks fell on him leaving a dead Kreero. The two landed next to each other as they were panting heavily after the hard battle.

" Well * pants * all's well * pants * that end's well" Kagura said while panting. " Yeah * pants * your right" Natsu said as his Dragon Force deactivated.

" Let's take a break after that battle kay?" Natsu asked as the two lie down on a tree with Kagura putting her head on Natsu's shoulder. As the couple drifted in their sleep.

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

**Christopher Dragkrow: Wow that was an amazing battle**

**Natsu Dragneel: What do you expect if I'm battling**

**Christopher Dragkrow: I was talking to Kagura**

**Kagura Mikazuchi: T-thank you * blushes slightly ***

**Natsu Dragneel: Whatever**

**The three of them: Next time on Natsu finds his swords in a mermaid " Travelling to Mt. Stanan "**

**Natsu Dragneel: I'm all fired up**

_**Have a good one everybody**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out.**_


	8. Travelling to Mt Stanan

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey guys what's up**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Sup peeps**_

_**Kagura Mikazuchi: Hello everyone**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Now I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I did copy the parts from Plasnix112 story " The Dragon and the Mermaids " and I advise you to read it because it is awesome. So I very sorry that I forgot to mention it. the credits will go out to Plasnix112 for chapter 7 of this story**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: See you have to copy somebody else's work don't you?**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Like you can do any better**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Sure I can**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Liar liar pants on fire**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: If my pants is on fire then I can eat it**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: It's a figure of speech, stupid.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Why you * attacks Christopher ***_

_**Kagura Mikazuchi: Christopher Dragkrow owns nothing it all belongs to Hiro Mashima**_

_**Chapter 8: **_**Travelling to Mt. Stanan**

Last time on Natsu finds his swords in a mermaid:

_**"**__**Dragon Slayer Secret Art:**_**_Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Edge_**_!"The destructive vortex of intense hot flames engulfed struck the Kreero's underbelly as it pushed it upwards and sent it crashing into the cave as the rocks fell on him leaving a dead Kreero. The two landed next to each other as they were panting heavily after the hard battle._

" _Well * pants * all's well * pants * that end's well" Kagura said while panting. " Yeah * pants * your right" Natsu said as his Dragon Force deactivated._

" _Let's take a break after that battle kay?" Natsu asked as the two lie down on a tree with Kagura putting her head on Natsu's shoulder. As the couple drifted in their sleep._

_**Normal POV**_

" Ugh where am I?" Kagura said groggily as she rubbed her eyes. " _Where's Natsu_?" Kagura thought as she looked around to find him but he was no where to be found. " Oh Kagura your awake" a voice said behind as she turned around to see Natsu…cooking?! " Um hi Natsu, sorry to ask but, you can cook?" Kagura asked in shock. " Yeah I needed to learn how to cook so that I don't get hungry" Natsu replied. As soon as that happened Kagura's stomach began to growl and she blushed while Natsu just laughed at her. " Well it seems your hungry, come and eat" Natsu said which to answer his question Kagura just nodded. As soon as she took a bite her eyes widened. " Wow Natsu this food is great" Kagura exclaimed as she continues to eat. " Thanks I learnt how to cook when I was young so when I was out of money, I could just cook" Natsu smiled as he watches Kagura to eat. As soon as she finished they continued their journey to Mt. Stanan. They stumbled on a small town that seemed too quiet. " I wonder where is all the townspeople?" Natsu said as they entered the town. " I have no clue" Kagura responded as she turned around to see if she could find any people. " Maybe this is a ghost town" Natsu said which caused a shiver to run down Kagura's spine. " D-don't say stuff like that" Kagura stuttered. " Well I'll head this way while you head that way ok?" Natsu said as he pointed to the east and south part of the town respectively. And Kagura just reluctantly nodded as they walked to their areas.

_**With Natsu**_

" There's completely nothing here" Natsu said as he continue to walk in the east part of town, but it seems to be nothing. " Cheh it was definitely a waste of time to walk here" Natsu growled before he saw a damaged signboard and it said.

" **Beware a Dragon up ahead**"

And Natsu just said " Bingo" and started to turn back.

_**With Kagura**_

" Uh that stupid baka. How could he leave me alone over here when he knows that I am afraid of things like this?" Kagura said angrily as she folded her hands. " _Hmm is that a person over there_?" Kagura thought as she saw a figure moving. " _I think it is_" Kagura thought happily as she ran in front only for her to be chopped in the neck from behind her. Before she blacked out she saw a man smirking evilly as he held a rope.

The next time she woke up she was strapped to a table by chains. Her blouse was rolled up revealing her flat stomach. She was in one of the houses of the town. The walls were washed over with the smell of chemicals.

"Wha-what is this?" Kagura said displeased.

"This is where I break the great Kagura Mikazuchi" the man said taking off his gloves as he was about to touch Kagura's exposed skin.

Kagura gasped at the fact that this guy was trying to violate her. But why hasn't her strength kicked in. She looked up and saw an anti-Magic circle above her. She had read about them before. These circles extract all the magic of anything that's under or on top of them.

"You bastard! Natsu won't let this slide." Kagura said showing that she had faith in her lover.

"He won't be here until it's too late. In the mean time I'll be having my way with you." The man said in a dark voice.

"Do anything and I'll kill you myself." Kagura said trying to get him away from her.

"Just submit Mikazuchi." The man said said.

Then suddenly the only door exploded in orange fire.

"Natsu!" Kagura said as she was overjoyed to see her lover.

Natsu walked into the room pissed, he saw what was going on and glared nukes at the rapist

"Don't you dare touch Kagura!" Natsu growled in a low voice."Natsu don't use **Dragon Force** on him!." Kagura called out to the dragon slayer.

Natsu just kept growling as he approached the rapist.

"Y-you better stay away from me." The man said whipping out a switch blade.

"You're not a killer. I'll give to the count of three to get away from her." Natsu yelled to him with his yell bouncing off the walls.

The man's hand was shaking in fear at Natsu. He just looked so terrifying. The shaking was ceased when Natsu put his hand around the man's wrist.

"Want to see what a dragon does when you do something to someone he loves deeply?" Natsu said with a dragon's flame appearing on the center of his head.

The flame grew until it had engulfed his entire head. Kagura had seen this attack before , it was when he thought of something that Gajeel used to use before he tried it on his own.

"**Fire Dragon's Anvil**!" Natsu yelled slamming his head into the man's gut for a flaming head butt.

The force alone knocked out the rapist and slammed him into the wall.

"Uh, Natsu I need you to burn the seal above me."

Natsu looked above Kagura and blew a small amount of Fire from his mouth at the seal burning it. Instantly Kagura broke the chains and regained her freedom. She ran into Natsu and snuggled up to his chest as she teared up. " Please don't leave me like that again, please" Kagura said as she snuggled deeper into his chest. " Alright Kagura I promise you" Natsu said as the two looked at each other's eyes. They started to closer before their lips touched and they kissed a long and passionate kiss as Kagura started taking out Natsu's vest and he got the idea and started taking off his pants and continues to kiss Kagura.

They went up and to the bed and continued. If there was anyone was still living in that town they would here the loud moaning from the couple.

**A/N: And there goes another chapter. Ha joking**

_**The next day**_

" Ugh what happened?" Kagura groggily said as she got up and rubbed her eyes from the bed. " Oh so your awake" Natsu said as he sat down beside her. " What happened?" Kaguraasked. " Oh so you don't remember what happened yesterday? I'm shocked" Natsu said as he faked a shock and put his hand on his chest. Kagura stared at him in confusion but soon she remembered the events yesterday and blushed hard. " Haha come on get dressed and let's go, Mt. Stanan is just around the corner. As soon as she got dressed and another delicious meal from Natsu the two head east and continue forward.

" So this is Mt. Stanan?" Kagura said in shock at the sight of the mountain. The mountain looks like a demon with horn. " Yup a perfect place for a dangerous beast to live in eh?" Natsu said as the two started walking in front. After a few minutes Natsu said " It's quiet, too quiet" Natsu then looked at his surroundings and it all looked odd. " Looks like we have company" Natsu said as he blasted a fireball from his hand to a tree. " What are you doing?" Kagura said to him " That is just a tree" Kagura continue to say. " Does that look like a tree to you?" Natsu said as he pointed at the 'tree' which revealed to be a monster. After that a few dozen of those appeared to them and surrounded them " What are those hideous things?" Kagura asked as she got into her fight stance. " I'm guessing these creatures are something similar to Acnologia." Natsu responded as he lit his hands with flames. " How can you tell?" Kagura asked " Because they look the same as Acnologia and I feel the same magic flowing from them." Natsu said " So will they be as strong as it?" " I doubt it their magical power is as intimidating as Acnologia but their just minions, so no" Natsu said " Well that's good" Kagura said as she charged forward and attacking the monster in the head making it disappear. " Heh come on!" Natsu said as he punched countless of the monsters, making it disappear. " **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu said as he shot out a large amount of magic from his mouth as he continue to make the monsters disappear. " Cheh, we're just wasting our time here. Come on Kagura!" Natsu said to get the swordswoman attention. " Alright then" Kagura responded as she just slashed a few more monsters.

They ran forward but the more they run forward the more monsters appear in front of them. " The more we head up, the more monsters" Natsu growled " So if we can't run, let's fight" Kagura said as she charged and continues to attack the monsters. " Keh, I guess your right**. Re-quip Shinigami**!" Natsu said as a white katana appeared. " Here I come you damn monsters!" Natsu said as he slashed the monsters making them lower in numbers but more reinforcements keep showing up. " Crap I'm losing my energy" Natsu said as he kept swinging his sword making the monsters disappear. " I know me too" Kagura said. " You know what, I have about enough of you damn monsters so prepare for this attack." Natsu said as he took in a stance " **Dragon Slayer Demonic arts: Crimson Light Slash**!" Natsu then slashed the monsters with a Crimson and large sword as it defeated all of the monsters and almost destroyed the mountain. " Alright then, now that they are gone let's-" Natsu was cutoff as the two of them heard a loud roar.

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR**!"

That loud roar made them covered their eyes, especially Natsu because of his sharp hearing. " Looks like we awoken the beast" Natsu said. " Well what are we waiting for let's beat down that beast" Kagura said as she began walking but was stopped by Natsu. " What are you doing? The peak of Mt. Stanan is just there" Kagura said as she pointed at the peak. " I know that, it's just that I don't want you to come" Natsu said which shocked her. ' W-what did you say?" Kagura asked with tears in her eyes threatening to fsll. " I said I don't want you to come with me and go to the Fairy Tail guild and wait for me" Natsu said " B-but why?" Kagura said. " I don't want you to get hurt Kagura, this dragon took down the whole strongest members of Fairy Tail." Natsu responded. " But why you could get killed." Kagura said as the tears flowed down from her face. " I know but I am meant to kill this dragon one way or another" Natsu said. " But I don't want you to die, I love you Natsu" Kagura said as she cried in his chest. " I promise you Kagura, I will not die. And we will spend the next time as a happy family." Natsu smiled as he moved her chin to face him as he pressed his lips onto hers and the two shared a passionate kiss that lasted for a few minutes. " Alright but promise me that you will come back" Kagura said as she headed to turn back. " Alright I promise" Natsu said a he smiled at her before she was out of sight.

" Alright it's time" Natsu said as he walked forward to the peak. After a few minutes he finally reached the peak. Inside the cave of the peak lies the most destructive and powerful dragon, the Dragon King, Dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia.

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAR**!"

Acnologia then showed himself in front of Natsu as his magical pressure was intense. " _Heh this feels like the time in Tenrou island_" Natsu thought as he recalled the time he first saw Acnologia. " Well it's just you and me you big fat dragon! Now.." Natsu's body was covered in black flames. " BRING IT ON!" Natsu shouted at the dragon.

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Oh My God! Natsu vs Acnologia the most anticipated match of all this story.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Of course I'm battling him**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Whatever**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: So how come Kagura didn't fight?**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Oh that will be a surprise in the next chapter**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: You mean final chapter**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Oh yeah forgot to mention. The next chapter is the final chapter and it is called**_

_**Both: Next time on Natsu finds his swords in a mermaid " The Final Chapter: Natsu Dragneel vs the Dragon King, Acnologia!"**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: This time I'm all burning up with flames**_

_**Have a good one everybody**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out.**_


	9. Natsu Dragneel vs Acnologia!

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So this is my final chapter of this story**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: What! You can't be serious about that**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Oh but I am. But no need to worry there will be a sequel for this, as I will make a little twist to the story which is the reason why there will be a sequel**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Awesome! Just like this story is**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Well of course**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: And just like my final fight will be.**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Well Natsu are you all fired up?**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: You bet I am**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright!**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters it all belongs to Hiro Mashima.**_

_**The Final Chapter: Natsu Dragneel vs **__**the Dragon King, Acnologia!**_

_Last time on Natsu finds his swords in a mermaid:_

" _**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAR**__!"_

_Acnologia then showed himself in front of Natsu as his magical pressure was intense. " Heh this feels like the time in Tenrou island" Natsu thought as he recalled the time he first saw Acnologia. " Well it's just you and me you big fat dragon! Now.." Natsu's body was covered in black flames. " BRING IT ON!" Natsu shouted at the dragon._

_**Normal POV**_

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" Natsu then jumped and sent a fiery fist to the back of Acnologia. As Acnologia screamed in pain he slapped Natsu with his giant claw which sent Natsu flying. " You damn bastard! **Roar of the Fire Dragon**!" Natsu shot a breath of fire towards the Acnologia while he shot out a dragon breath of his own completely pushing back Natsu's roar but

Natsu managed to dodge at the very last second. " Take this! **Lightning Flame Mode**!" Natsu said as fire and lightning swirled around his body with immense power. " **Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Hammer**!" Natsu sent a fiery fist cloaked in lightning as it did more damage than his Iron Fist attack because it had pushed Acnologia to the ground breaking it. " How'd you like that you piece of shit" Natsu smiled as he thought the battle was over as he started to walk away he felt complete immense power from behind he turned around to see Acnologia beginning to stand up and Natsu begin to think that the real battle begins now. " **Dragon Force**!" Natsu shouted as golden flames started surrounding him as he charged at the dragon. " With the flames of destruction burning from my right hand and the flames of destruction burning from my left hand. Two powers combine to turn into something burning.. **Fire Dragon Inferno Torch!" **Natsu shouted as a huge explosion blasted from the area on Acnologia **( Hey that Rhymed ) **" Heh, I'm not the same person that I was at Tenroujima Island you bastard" Natsu smirked. " **Hmm interesting a human managed to break some of my scales" **A voice said from behind Natsu as he turned around to see Acnologia without any serious damage just some small cracked scales. " **What is your name human? Your spirit reminds me of another dragon**" Acnologia asked Natsu. " My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel and I'm the son of the Fire Dragon King, Igneel" Natsu replied. " **So I was right you are the son of Igneel. You remind me a lot of Igneel, his strength, his skills, and his will to never give up. This has been fun but I need to finish you now**" Acnologia said as he stood up and roared. " Well bring it on!" Natsu said as he charged.

**" Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** brings both his arms down with flames smacking the Dragons on the face. Not letting him fight back, Natsu already on his next attack.

**" Fire Dragon's Crushing Fangs!"** swiping a fire Dragon Claw at Acnologia only for him to hit the Dragon stomach. Natsu was about to keep attacking but felt a big force hit him at the side of the head forcing him to crash onto the ground. Natsu once again cough up blood with bloods dripping down his right eye making him close it only for his left eye visible to see.

Natsu dived down toward the Dragon. But Acnologia had his claw ready and was about to punch Natsu, but he dodge that attack and now running as fast as he can only leaving a trail of golden flames along the Dragon arm only to arrive face to face with the Dragon.

**" Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Fire Dragon Fist!"** Natsu yelled for him to create a fiery of flames of golden punches toward at Acnologia. Not giving any rest after the punches, **" Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Edge!"** Swiping his arms around in a circular fashion flames cover Acnologia entire body. As Natsu fell to the floor on his legs he shot out a roar " **Jade Dragon Roar**!" which cause Acnologia to crash to a wall.

Then Acnologia flew above the smoke and gave out a large roar of frustration and rage. Gathering a large amount of magic Natsu knew what's going to happen.

"Full magic release!" He engulfs his body in golden flames, Natsu roared out his battle cry as he charged at Acnologia at full speed. Acnologia tried to slow Natsu down by punching a wall which caused the rocks to collapse. Natsu however just continued to charge while dodging the rocks that were falling down. **" **It's time to end this!** Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus Torch Nova!" **Natsu then shot out a burning attack which looks like a laser from his hand aiming straight for Acnologia. Acnologia was pushed back too far which sent him flying out of the mountain. Natsu was breathing heavily and was on his knee as he watched as Acnologia was no longer be able to be seen. " Alright I did it!" Natsu smiled as he slowly got up and was going to walk away. " Told Kagura I will beat Ac-" Natsu was cut off as he felt total immense pain in his chest. He looked down slowly to see a sword piercing his chest, as he slowly looked behind to see a man with black hair with black clothes all over. " **I never thought I will use this form again**" the man said " W-who are y-you?" Natsu stuttered as he was losing his consciousness. " **What? You don't know me? I was just fighting with you, you know**?" The man smirked at him which caused Natsu's to widened his eyes. " Y-y-you mean that your…" Natsu was about to say but the man said it before him. " **That's right! I am Acnologia. And this is my human form. But to think that someone forced me to use this form**" the man who was now identified as Acnologia said as he put his hand on his chin. " Damn you" Natsu growled at Acnologia before he fell on the ground lying on his pool of blood.

**_Natsu Mindscape_**

"It hurts, my body it's hurt, my body won't move." Natsu can't remember what happen all he knew was his body is burning inside. He doesn't get it, he a Fire Dragon Slayer and burn shouldn't harm him but it does now.

He could feel liquid under his body and suspect it's his own blood. "Damn it!" He told himself. "Am I going to die here? No I can't die yet I promised Kagura. And I was meant on killing Acnologia if I don't kill him now more and more people will die. The people are counting on me and Kagura is waiting for me. But I can't move my body and I have no magic left. Sorry Kagura I couldn't promise to you". He said as tear falling from his unconscious body.

" Natsu" a voice came from behind him he turned around to see Kagura standing behind him. " Kagura…" Natsu said as he slowly got up and tried to reach out for her but he fell down. " Kagura! Kagura!" Natsu called out to her as he continue to limp his way to her. " Natsu I will and always believe in you" Kagura smiled as she started to drift away.

_**In reality**_

" **Cheh since I used this I can't turn back into my full dragon form in a month. Aw well nothing to do but to create mayhem and misfortune then**" Acnologia said as he walked past Natsu until he stopped in his tracks as he felt a surge of intense power behind him. But before he could turn around and see who it was he was sent punching far back by a fiery fist. " Heh I knew that you will not stay down for long" Acnologia smirked as he wiped off the blood from his mouth. But what he wasn't expecting to see was Natsu who looked completely different instead of his usual pink hair his hair turned almighty black, he has two horns, one horn was normal while his other was cut in half. He has a black wing that looks like demons. He also had a tail that had spikes all over. He looked like the Demon King himself. " **W-who are you**?" Acnologia stuttered a little. " Me? I am Natsu Dragneel of course" Natsu replied with an evil smirk. " **Fine then take this**! **Apocalypse Dragon Roar**!" Acnologia released a blast of black flames towards Natsu. " **Fire Dragon Demon Shield**!" Natsu said as he put his hand on the ground, black flames erupted from below completely protecting Natsu from any harm. " **Take this**! **Apocalypse Dragon Nova**!" Acnologia shot out a beam of dark flames with his hand. And all Natsu did was just evaded the attack and charged straight for Acnologia. " **Fire Dragon Demon Wrecker**!" Natsu punched Acnologia in the gut and he(Acnologia) was completely in pain as he crashed in the wall. He coughed up some blood and he stood up and glared at Natsu. " **So you are finally taking this fight seriously now eh**? **Apocalypse Dragon Iron Fist**!" Acnologia shot out a barrage of punches at Natsu but Natsu dodges them all and as Acnologia punched one last time Natsu just caught his fist. " I guess it's my turn" Natsu smirked " **Fire Dragon Demon Uppercut**! and then sent an uppercut to Acnologia's chin. Acnologia then grew back his wings and started to fly away. " Want an aerial battle eh?" Natsu smirked as he jumped up and his wings spread off and then flew towards Acnologia's direction.

" **Ugh that bastard**!" Acnologia growled as he thought of his battle with Natsu.. " _**But where did he get the strength to do that? A power like that should be sealed up**_" Acnologia thought not noticing a ball of fire aiming straight for him. " **Aghh**!" Acnologia screamed in pain as he looked back to see Natsu behind him with his hands folded. " And where do you think your going?" Natsu smirked. " **Fire Dragon Demon Twin Tiger Fist**!" Natsu's fist started to glow and took the shape of a tiger and punched Acnologia in the face sending him to fly far away. " **Teleportation Magic: Acnologia**!"

" **Agh! Crap that bastard is way too strong now**!" Acnologia growled as he began to straighten his nose after Natsu broke it with the punch. " Now that is mean" Natsu said after appearing behind Acnologia. " **When did yo**-" Acnologia was cut off as he was kicked in the head making him fall into the sea. " Heh that was hard but I win" Natsu smiled as he began to fly away. But before he could leave anytime soon a huge blast of water appeared behind him. " **I have had it with you! It is time to use a Forbidden Art**!" Acnologia smiled evilly. " A **Forbidden Art**?" Natsu asked in shock. " But you will die after using that move you idiot!" Natsu shouted at Acnologia. " **I don't care as long as it gets you killed**" Acnologia said as he began to move his hand in a circular motion. " **Dragon Slayer Forbidden Art: Link Nova Explosion**!" Acnologia chanted as a dark light could be seen and felt by everyone around Fiore.

_**Back with Fairy Tail**_

" Hey guys could you feel that?" Gray asked as he pointed out to the dark light in front of them. " Yeah that energy was full of hatred and darkness." Erza commented. " I remember that feeling from before" Wendy said surprising them all. " Where did you feel it before Wendy?" Charles asked the Sky Dragon Slayer. " It was the time when we fought Acnologia" Wendy said as she fell to the ground shivering. " Acnologia?!" asked the whole of Fairy Tail. " No wonder that feeling was familiar" Laxus said. " That means that somebody is fighting Acnologia right now!" Gray said. " Yeah but that strength. I never felt this much hatred at Tenrou Island." Gajeel said in shock with that strength. " Hi guys!" a voice came from behind them all" They turned around and saw Kagura running towards them. " Kagura I haven't seen you in a long time! Not even at the Grand Magic Games" Erza said happily as she was happy to see her ' younger sister ' safe and sound. " Sorry about that Erza I was travelling with someone" Kagura responded to her before falling to the ground and crying. " Kagura what's wrong?" Mirajane asked as she quickly rushed to her side. " I don't know for the past few hours I have been crying like this" Kagura responded

**A/N: And if your thinking walking from where Natsu is now is a few days while travelling by train is only a few hours now continue to read.**

" Well I will bring you to Porlyusica for a check up" Mirajane said as she and Erza lifted Kagura up and carried her to Porlyuscha's house.

_**At Porlyusica's house**_

"What we three can't just come here and talk to you?" Mirajane asked Porlyusica as they arrived at her place. Porlyusica was already screaming at them as she hated humans.

"No. So what is your real reason?" Porlyusica asked as she looked at the three women.

"Actually we were hoping maybe you could help us on something..." Erza said as she pointed at Kagura who was still crying

" So what you want me to do is to make her happy again?" Porlyusica was almost about to shout at the three of them before Mirajane said " She said that she has been like this for a few hours""Fine come in, I'll check on you and see if there's something going on."

Once they were inside of Porlyusica's house, Porlyusica pointed towards a bed so that Kagura could rest in.

" Well I think I found out the reason why she has been crying a lot lately." Porlyusica said

" Well what is it?" Mirajane asked as they were curios to find out what was wrong with Kagura

" Well the thing is she is pregnant"

" ….. EHH!" All three women said

" Yes she is pregnant" Porlyusica said once again as she closes her book.

" Wait how is she pregnant?" Mirajane asked

" Well don't ask me, ask the girl. Now… GET OUT OF HERE! I HATE HUMANS NOW GET OUT!" Porlyusica screamed as she threw chairs, tables and other things she could find at the three women.

" So Kagura do you have any idea on how you got pregnant?" Mirajane asked as the three began walking to the guild house.

" Well I don't really talk to any guys except.." Kagura stopped talking as she recalled her memories that occurred before. " _Natsu_!" Kagura thought as she was the only boy she has talked to excluding her brother and she has a relationship with the Fire Dragon Slayer. " Except who?" Mirajane asked with a puzzled look. " Um it is uh…" Kagura said as she started playing with her fingers. " Come on tell me who is it?" " Well it-it's N-N-Natsu" Kagura mumbled loud enough for the girls to hear. " EHHH!" The girls said shocked. " Wait your saying that Natsu got you pregnant" Erza asked in bewilderment. " Ye-yeah" Kagura said as she looked to the ground to hide her blush. " Wait, when you said that you were travelling with someone, you meant Natsu?" Mirajane asked also in shock. " Y-yeah" Kagura responded. " Well where is Natsu now?"" He is fighting Acnologia now" Kagura responded making the two women's eyes to widen. The two women started running to the guild bringing Kagura along. " Guys we know where Natsu is" the two girls said to the guild as they slammed the door. Making the whole guild quiet." Really where?" Laxus asked. " Well he is over there" Erza pointed to the dark light. " Wait you mean that Natsu is fighting Acnologia?" Laxus asked the two girls in shock. " Crap we have to get him back." Gray said as he was carrying his son on his back. " And do what Gray?" Laxus said. " What do you mean do what? That is our friend out there" Gray shouted making Lance to wake up from his shouting and cry which Lucy took over and started to rock him back and forth. " You think I don't want to save Natsu, Gray? I want him back safe and sound as well but do you think we have a chance against Acnologia? We lost terribly against it at Tenrou Island so do you still think we have a chance?" Laxus asked the ice mage user which got a growl for an answer. " So what should we do master?" Lucy asked as she was still rocking Lance. " We wait and hope that Natsu will be safe." Laxus said as the guild became quiet twice in a day.

_**With Natsu**_

A strong black attack hit Natsu on target at his stomach resulting him to fly away.

" **Heh better chase after him**" Acnologia thought as he flew towards the direction that Natsu flew to. After a few minutes of flying, Acnologia found Natsu barely able to fly and he was almost going to faint. " **Humph even after taking a strong hit from a Forbidden Art you are still able of surviving? Impressive**" Acnologia said as he clapped for him. " Don't give me that crap you fucker" Natsu said as he slowly look up at Acnologia's gaze. " I will defeat you now!" Natsu said as he suddenly disappeared which caused Acnologia to panic a little. " _Where is he? Left? Right? Up? Down_?" Acnologia thought as he looked at the 4 directions before he felt intense aura from behind him. " _Behind_!" Acnologia thought before it was too late because Natsu already prevented him from moving. " Now it is time to end this! Acnologia! **Dragon Demon Sacred Forbidden Arts: Apocalyptic Vortex Crimson Crusher!"** Natsu shot out a dragon that attacked Acnologia right in the chest completely burning him from the attack. Acnologia was then falling to the sea, lifeless and his whole body was burned. " I did it finally" Natsu thought as he fainted from lack of magical power and fell to the sea.

_**Four Months Later**_

Four months have passed since anyone has heard a single thing about the Fire Dragon Slayer. Kagura's stomach was getting bigger since she found out that she was pregnant four months ago.

Then one day, a man opened the door but it wasn't Natsu. " I have a package for a woman named Kgaura Mikazuchi" the man said. " Yes what is it?" Kagura asked the man but the man was frowning and said " It's better if you open it" and Kagura slowly opened it revealing to be Natsu's beloved scarf and she looked up at the man and the man said " I'm sorry for your loss, he told me to give this to a woman named Kagura and tell her that he was sorry for breaking his promise and that he will always love you before he fell to the cold hard ground" after that Kagura fell to the ground and had her hand on her face preventing anyone from seeing her teras. The other members were wondering what had happened only to be saddened with the news as much as Kagura.

A week later the guild held a funeral for the dragon slayer. Guilds from all over such as: Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberous and Mermaid Heel all arrived to mourn for the death of their friend. The council even arrived and honoured one of the **Ten Wizard Saints **Title to Natsu for his heroic actions against Acnologia. Guild mates were crying left and right, mourning their lost friend. Laxus began his speech. "Natsu Dragneel was a man of courage, strength, love, and hope. He had absolute faith in the guild, and his comrades. His voice started to tremble. "H-he was always f-full of hope, always striving to get stronger, always looking for a new challenge, and putting people before him was his main priority. He started to tear up. "F-Fairy Tail's name comes from the question whether fairies have tails or not. Because it is a mystery, we will never know. Laxus finally broke down. "Natsu Dragneel, the reason we still stand will always be remembered in Fairy Tail. He will always be remembered to all of us as the hope of the guild". He cried as everyone including Gajeel cried for the death of the Dragon Slayer, he never truly liked him but they were brothers that lost their parents on the same day. The whole of Natsu's ex-team was crying Erza who was crying the most after all she cared for Natsu the most and said harsher words at him the day he left. But of all the guild members all together the one who was crying the most was Kagura. Her lover had always been there for her. " You b-b-baka y-you pr-promise that you will live now if your n-not here, then how am I going to live?" Kagura said as she cried harder than usual. " The newborn baby that will come out soon will not know it's father name. so please come back to us, come back to me" Kagura cried for a long time. And this was recorded as one of Fairy Tail's worst and saddest history ever.

_**In the dark alley**_

A man with a hood looked in front of him seeing the whole guild crying let one of his tears came out from one of his eyes. " I'm sorry Kagura. I'm sorry that I hurt you but I needed so that Drakern will stay buried alive. " Oi N let's go" another man with a hood said there were 4 hooded people beside him. N just nodded and took of his hood revealing his spiky pink hair. " It is time to liberate the world!" N said as the 6 left

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: And there you have it folks the end of this story**_

_**Kagura Mikazuchi: Why did Natsu have to die? * starts crying ***_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Woah just chill there will be a sequel and Natsu maybe alive**_

_**Kagura Mikazuchi: Really? Yahoo! * starts to leave the room ***_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright everyone wait until the sequel of this story come out and it is called " You're my Mermaid and I'm your Dragon" see you then.**_

_**Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


End file.
